


Breath

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem for Sam inspired by what I saw him go through during the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Winchesters and Cas but Sam would have to be the one who speaks me the most. This is for him.

You watch the stars  
Feeling the pain.   
You hold it in  
With nothing the same.  
You keep silent  
Wanting to lie.  
You keep trying  
Knowing you’ll die.  
You keep fighting  
To win a war.  
While you lose faith  
In something more.  
Time means nothing  
In the face of Death.  
Angels and Demons  
Are waiting for your breath.


End file.
